Forced Deceivings
by Ashy-Hikari
Summary: A battle rageing on with Zekrom and Reshiram, Touko fights for her life as N tries to take over her entire existance. Will she except her fate? Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Light's struggle of a Dark Embrace

She didn't know what to think at this moment.

The fight was intence, one by one her pokemon fell to his. They ended up with the ultimate battle in the end.

Now N was battling her full on with his Zekrom, her Reshiram keeping its own the whole while. She left Surperior at her house to protect her mother from the masses of plasma members threatening to take her pokemon and her Scrafty was in no shape to battle after taking it's finishing hit from N's Zoroark. All the hope that Touko had for her Scrafty was now put in the magnificent vast legendary dragon, Reshiram.

"Reshiram use Dragon Breath!" She yelled in desperation.

Reshiram's cry was heard followed by a fiery beam from its mouth.

"Zekrom dodge it quickly!" N snapped at his pokemon.

Zekrom crooned in reply, dodging the attack last minute and in doing so tackled Reshiram and pinned Touko's pokemon to the floor, growling and roaring viscously in its face.

Reshiram tried its hardest to break from the others hold, only to fail and look up to its trainer in desperation. Touko looked absolutely horrified as she watched Zekrom charge it's beam right above Reshiram's face. Why is N letting Zekrom do this?

This couldn't happen, this had to stop!

"N! This isn't right! Call off Zekrom!" She pleaded as loud as she could over Reshiram's cries for help.

N just shook his head, "There can be only one hero Touko, and by decided who is the true hero, one of our fateful companions must fall here. Now."

"N you're not making any sense! I thought you wanted to save the pokemon, not kill them!" Her eyes darted from N to Zekrom, his attack almost fully charged.

"I'm not killing anything!" He yelled back, "This is Zekrom's choice, and he decided that I am the hero of this world." N lifted his arms up as if preaching to an auditorium of people, "Pokemon Liberation is at hand Touko!"

"No N this is wrong!" She screamed, tears budding from her eyes. She turned to her Reshiram once more, "C'mon Reshiram! Fight for your life! Please!" She cried, tears falling.

Reshiram could barely move, it was still paralyzed by Zekrom's Volt Tackle from earlier.

Zekrom's blast was just about to be release-

"Please N Call off Zekrom I'll do anything!" She screamed.

"ZEKROM STOP." N's stern voice blared just as loud as a Loudred.

Zekrom's attack was forcefully swallowed, and looked back at his trainer with glaring crimson eyes.

Touko was speechless as tears still streamed down her face and she watched as the king came walking up to her.

'_What did I say?'_ Her mind's whisper was replaying over and over again what exactly happened just seconds before. When she fully realized what happened, N stood in front of her. His slim figure towering over her tiny one as he scrutinized every inch of her face and body, scaring her slowly to death.

Unexpectedly, N smiled one of his innocent smiles. All trace of the serious demeanor that the man before her held was completely washed from him.

This scared her even more.

"Touko." He spoke her name sofly, "You say you will do anything? Just for this pokemon that you have just met?" his voice so tender spoken, stabbed her like a knife through her heart.

Touko hiccupped and nodded her head.

"Then what exactly should I do with you?" He said, hand on his chin as he walked behind her, getting a better look at her small form, "Not that I am asking you for any tips or anything."

Just like that, the cold N was back.

"Should I ignore your pleas, and finish off Reshiram here?" He asks her teasingly, Reshiram crying in distress. She shook my head quickly and silently, but he just chuckled.

"No?" He looks, his eyes questioning her silent figure, "Then would you like it if I instead released Reshiram, and keep you?" his towering frame came close to her, his lips centimeters from the side of her face, "Wouldn't that be exciting Touko?" She shuddered at the thought, fearing she gave off the wrong response to him.

"Hmmm, what should you be? Too clumsy to be a maid. Not trustworthy enough to be an assistant." His face formed a slight pout, his innocence shining once again, "What a conundrum we are in Ms. Touko." A finger tapped his cheek in wonder.

Touko was just about to speak when a soft shake and growling was heard. N and Touko shift their gazes to Zekrom who still had Reshiram in its grasp looking at N with a knowing look. Zekrom growled low in its throat once more, and N gasped in response.

"Yes Zekrom brilliant idea!" He laughed childishly, and looked back to Touko with bright eyes. She took a step back suddenly.

"What did Zekrom say?" She whispered fearing the worst.

N's smile grew sickly sweet, "Zekrom just mentioned to me that all the greatest King," an arm elegantly flowed to his stomach, "have subjects that serve them," the same arm was raised to point to Zekrom, who growled once more, but this time it almost sounded like dark chuckling. "But," he kneeled before her, taking a hand in his grasp, "They also need a Queen to rule by them." He kisses her soft fingers.

Touko's eyes widen as she gasped and she took her hand back. N looked back up at her with a disapproved pout.

"You don't want to be my Queen Touko?" N asked innocently, sounding heartbroken.

She was about to shake her head when she heard Reshiram's cries once more. She looked at the two drangons to see Zekrom charging its beam once more. Reshiram's struggles were futile from the start, but the fear of being blasted was making the pokemon use most of its energy. Touko couldn't look away from the sight as Reshiram's struggle was ceased as it grew tired from fighting and let out one last cry.

"What do you want to do Touko?" She looked at N who towered over her once more, the cold glaze in his eyes returned, "It's your choice."

She looked sadly at Reshiram then closed her eyes.

"Okay." She whimpered.

N's face lit up instantly and hugged Touko close as she started to cry. She cried into his chest, her arms were kept to her side as he embraced her.

She didn't want this, but it was for Reshiram.

"Please, release Reshiram now." She sobbed.

N hummed in reply, his head turned in the direction of the two dragons, "Zekrom, release Reshiram please."

Zekrom nodded as it got up from the weekend Reshiram. Reshiram's eyes barely opened before Zekrom grabbed its wing and dislocating it. It's eyes opened and it screeched in pain as Zekrom picked it up and threw Reshiram out the hole the it made earlier.

Touko watching in horror as Reshiram fell from the castle.

"Reshiram! NO!" She cried. She freed herself from N to run to the hole, but N was too quick and grabbed Touko's arm and pulled her back into an embrace that she denied completely.

"You LIAR! You said you release him! HOW COULD YOU?" She cried and punched his chest roughly, trying her hardest to break from his tight hold.

He held her in place as he pet her hair and tried to calm her, "Shhhhh, I said what I meant, but Zekrom thought otherwise, I am sorry my Queen."

'_Oh god, what have I done?'_ she thought as she gave up on her struggle, and stood there while N stroked her hair.

Zekrom stared at them, awaiting another order from its master.

"We will have to inform Father of out new addition Zekrom, he will be so happy that we have a Queen! And what makes it better is that it's another hero!" N cheered, still holding Touko in his arms.

He looked down at her, the biggest smile that he could muster up for his mourning Queen, "Aren't you happy as well Touko?"

She looked up with tear filled eyes; they held nothing for this man.

"I hate you." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Well how do you like it so far? Update as soon as I can!~<p> 


	2. Fool me once shame on me

"Eh?" N didn't understand what she meant.

Hate? What in the world? Why would she hate him? He just saved her from her biggest weakness. Why would she say such ludicrous things?

"Could you repeat that?" He asks, nervous of what she will say.

"I hate you!" She shouts pushing the prince away from her, causing them both to stumble, but only Touko landed on the floor. She hid her eyes from his view, her eyes only held hate in that moment. Hate for him.

Touko never hated anything in her life, she never even tried to hate something so much. But right now in this moment, all she could feel was this overwhelming hatred for this man. Rivers of tears where falling from her eyes. Tears of anger, frustrations, sadness, and mourning.

Tears for her beloved Reshiram that she could not save.

"Beloved." N stated nervously, "You couldn't possibly mean y-you hate me, right?" He asks unsure of what will come from his Queen.

Touko finally looked up into the so called king's eyes, malice and rage were born in her eyes. She could not control her actions anymore. And she didn't know if it was a good feeling or a bad one.

"**I HATE YOU!**" She screamed, gasping air as she pushed herself off the ground. She ran over to his shocked figure and punched him square in the face. N fell to the floor with a loud thud, Zekrom growled in distaste, to which N raised a hand to him as if saying _'back off_', and with the same hand and touched his bruised cheek.

"M-my Queen, why are you s-so-"

"YOU CREEPY LITTLE **FUCK**!" She screamed on the top of her lungs, "Your supposed to keep promises! Not take them back and pretend that my promise was the only one to be made! YOU FUCKING_** MURDERER!**_"

"I-Im not a murderer." N whispered, bewildered as Touko screamed at him with such power.

"THEN WHY IS MY POKEMON AT THE BOTTOM OF THAT FUCKING HOLE THEN?" Touko's voice cracked, her tears and sadness taking over, but she didn't care, she had the chance to tell him off, and this is fucking it.

He stared at the waterfalls in astonishment, "I only wish to make you stronger Darling Love!" he cries.

"_STOP_ CALLING ME THOSE CREEPY PET NAMES!" she spat, kicking him in the side of the face. N completely hit the floor, cheek purple and blue, lips split and groaning in pain.

Touko stared at his pathetic state. She never hit anyone before, and she never thought someone desereved pain like this. But this man before her deserved every bit of pain she could muster up to give him. She watched as he struggled from the ground, knees wobbling as his arms lifted his form.

"I only want to make p-pokemon happy… I only wanted to make you happy!" He yelled to her, promise filled his voice, but Touko knew better to believe his lies.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, kicking him in the gut, knocking the air out of his and turning him on his back. She climbed on his form; "If you want to make me happy bring back my pokemon!" she started punching him in the face. Her fists were too small to cause major physical damage but she knew his face would be bruised for weeks. A blind furry came and took hold of Touko, she couldn't stop.

She wouldn't stop.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. _**I HATE YOU!**_" She cried with every punch.

When N was just about to fall unconscious, Plasma members flooded the room and pried the girl off their lord. Touko kicked and screamed to win freedom.

"Stop this right now you brat." Touko looked to the now open castle door to see Ghetsis in all his wonder. Touko growled like a wild Poochyana as Ghetsis approached closer, giving her a disgusted look of disinterest and hate.

"How about you stop acting like a sore loser you spoiled brat." Ghetsis smirked a little, "Would you like to tell me why you are beating up my son and your new ruler?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Touko barked out.

"Try me."

"Father its my fault!" Both Ghetsis and Touko looked at N with distaste. He looked pathetic all beat up and bruised, "I said that if I made Zekrom stop hurting Reshiram, she had to be my Queen, so she accepted it and I made Zekrom release the other."

"Oh is that so?" Ghetsis's smirked faded to his signature frown, "Then explain to me why your Queen in kicking your ass?"

"Well y-you see father-"

"Ill tell you why." Touko hissed, "Your little monster murdered my pokemon!" She rasped, voice breaking from the dry tears that she cried.

"Ah so Reshiram is dead?" Ghetsis was pleased to hear this, "That's all I needed to hear." He snapped his fingers and a Plasma member stepped in front of Touko, bottle of chloroform in hand.

"What are you doing! Stop this now! Knock it mmphf-"She growled and groaned, struggling against the chemical. She lost the battle as soon as her eyes began to grow heavy and struggle became less willed, soon she was limp and unconscious.

"Father what did you do?" N expression turned to worry as he saw Touko wasn't moving anymore, Ghetsis only waved him off.

"Relax boy she is only sleeping, honestly what did you think we were going to do with her?" Ghetsis snickered.

"W-what are you going to do with her father?" N's eyes widen a bit.

"First, we are going to set her up in a cell, she is too dangerous to be around you, so a few weeks in solitude will bring her down some." He said, yawning into his hand, "Now, though it is time for bed so we must get our sleep N." He took his leave, a few of the Plasma members following him, one with Touko in his arms.

N stared after his father and his future Queen with sadness as Plasma members helped him into a wheelchair.

"We must help you to your room milord." A female grunt urged as a male grunt placed him in the chair. N was still looking longingly at the now empty hall that Touko's unconscious body was taken, his hands tighten into a fist.

'I will make it up to you Touko, then you WILL be my Queen."

Hours Later

Touko awoke quietly and with a pounding headache. She looked around and nothing looked familiar. She didn't know where she was or how she got there, but she knew she didn't want to be there. The battle with N rushed back to her, and she remembered her blind rage, Ghetsis and the chloroform.

Now she is in a white colored, laying on a couch with a table and no bed.

'Needs a window.' She thought sourly, holding her head in hand for a false attempt to stop her pain.

Just then, the door slid open to reveal one of the goddesses.

Touko looked in awe as she came towards her with a change of clothes and aspirin. The goddess placed it them by Touko silently and looked at her.

Touko looked at the aspirin and smiled up at her, "Wow thank you so very much-"

The goddess slapped Touko across the face.

"How DARE you touch Lord N in such a fashion?" She hissed right in the girl's face. Touko was taken aback for a second; she looked into the goddess's eyes with distain.

"Let me ask you this; why did you hit me just now." Touko asked, her voice low.

The woman before here was silent as she let Touko try and prove her point.

"It's because I did something you didn't like right? Answering 'How' is easy, because the task itself was easy. The question isn't 'How' its 'Why'." She hissed back, "That's WHY I did it."

"How strong you are to talk to me, the goddess Concordia, in such a way as the same day that you pummeled our lord." She smiled, a almost bone chilling smile, "I am impressed."

Touko smirked in return, "I am so glad to hear that." She sneered, sarcasm dripping from every word as she popped to pills of aspirin in her mouth and swallowed.

Concordia's smile faded almost instantly, "Our lord is in intensive care at the moment, so any attempt at killing him is futile for the time being."

"Oh I'm so happy for you." Touko's eyes rolled over to look at nothing in particular, she just wanted to see if she grate on her nerves.

Nothing yet.

"He cannot visit you, but once he is fully healed he says 'he will see you through this tragic time'." Concordia huffed a sigh at the irritating statement, "Honestly the boy has no clue what to do."

"Excuse me?" Curiosity perked in Touko's mind at the whispered comment, but the woman just waved her off.

"Nothing Nothing Tralala." Concordia sang as she walked to the door. She looked at Touko one last time for a last bit of information, "If you want a shower, you will have to find the door yourself."

Touko looked around the stark white room, "What door?" she asked.

Concordia just laughed and shut the door behind her.

"Bitch." Touko whispered and got up. She looked around the room, no door, no window, nothing. She looked to the door the goddess once stood. Looked just like the rest of the wall.

'Oh I get it.' Touko began to scale the wall of her room. Slowly she would walk and knock on the wall to hear it there was an opening or hollow entry way or anything that resembled a door. With each knock she felt like she was close to find salvation. Finally what seemed like hours she finally heard a hollow echo when she hit the back of her room's wall.

"Yes!" she cried as she pushed on the door, which instantly slid open to reveal a porcelain and tiled bathroom. It had a screen instead of a curtain, but she didn't complain. Pretty standard, nothing special, kind of small for a castle bathroom.

She looked at the spare clothes and decided that a shower would be good. She picked up the white shirt and shorts and headed to the shower.

Just then she heard the front door open.

"Corcordia, what is it this time?" She called still heading for the bathroom.

"I-I am not Concordia." He studdered.

Touko instantly turned around to look at the reason she was in this mess, who looked like a mess himself.

"Why are you here N? Aren't you supposed to be in intensive care?" Touko growled.

N looked like he's been through hell, his right cheek was bandaged while the left was bright blue. His left eye was turning a serious shade of purple, but still N's face could still be deemed 'perfect'.

'Fucking asshole' her inner self spat.

"They let me out because all I have are bruises." He whispered, "Also I came to apologize to you, to make piece." He strained a smile and Touko deadpanned.

"You what?" she asked dully.

"Please Touko…" He began, she could see his lip quiver, "Please don't hate me and forgive me."

"No."

"But I said please."

"Doesn't mean you're always gonna have it your way you spoiled brat!" Using the name Ghetsis gave her and shoved it right back to N.

N winced and fidgeted, his arms holding something behind his back, "But please, Touko? I came to offer you something."

'Piece offering?' she thought plainly and raised an eyebrow as N pulled whatever he had from behind his back.

It was a pure white egg.

Touko didn't look impressed, "What are you going to make me eggs now?"

"No no Touko, there is a pokemon in here."

"What kind?"

N smiled softly, "After you were sent here, I went to check and see where Reshiram landed," his smile faded as the look on Touko's face went dark and grim, as if telling him 'to get to the point. So he continued, "Reshiram had passed away, some Plasma members caught some trainers who thought that they could steel its feathers off the wings. I didn't get to see them because my subjects told me they were dangerous so they dispatched them." He sighed remembering the Plasma grunts giving the list of names like 'Irene' and 'Cody', "As we were setting a proper burial for Reshiram one of the feathers we lying in front of me, and so I thought this would make Touko happy right?" He looked at her face, she was really not amused by this, "A-anyways, I decided it wouldn't be enough so I did the next best thing." He pointed to the egg.

"You got me my very own pokemon that I could set free?" Once again, sarcasm dripping from her words.

N shook his head, "No Touko, I ordered some grunts to take the feather to Necterne City and make it into this egg."

Touko blinked a few times and stared at the egg N was holding.

"Reshiram?" she whispered in awe.

N nodded and walked closer to her, so that he could hand her the egg.

She hesitated at first but after a minuet of warily watching 'his majesty' she decided to take the egg. She held it close to her, like a mother would with a new borne babe and smiled.

'Its so warm.' She thought kindly.

N stared at Touko, not wanting to disturb her bliss.

"N."

"Ah! Y-yes Touko?"

"I accept your offer."

"Really, will you be my Queen?" He asked excitedly.

She snorted, "As if, what I mean is that I will except your offer to my friend." She huffed looking at the king in his eyes.

"F-friend?" he stammered.

"Yes, a friend. Ever had one?" she sneered.

"No actually."

"Oh well…" Touko wandered off the subject, trying to ignore how awkward this seemed.

"S-so Touko, does this mean you don't hate me anymore?"

"Hmmm…" She thought about it for a while, "Yes."

N smiled brightly at the young girl but it quickly faded as she started to push him out of her room.

"Doesn't mean I like you, now get out so I can take a shower in peace."


	3. Angel in the Snow

"WAH! So refreshing!" Touko sighed as she left the bathroom, white door closing behind her. She felt was a light as a feather after taking an hour shower and another hour of soaking in the bath, shampoo and soap included. Cleanly washed and in a nice white… dress? Nightgown? She didn't know and she didn't care at the moment.

After her little adventure of scaling the walls for her bathroom, not to mention the incredibly awkward conversation with her 'new buddy N', she found another room that had a bed, a nightstand, and a lamp. Still no window though.

She has the feeling that all the Plasma members didn't have windows in any of their rooms, that the only reason that they get through the day is to jump around naked in their rooms to 'let it out' so they can keep their 'I have a HUGE stick up my ass composure'. The thought of it perked her curiosity a bit.

She can do it, no one would see. She would risk N or Concordia walking but that would be the only thing. With Concordia she could be like 'Right, like you never done this before.' And with N she could just fuck with him say something like, 'Never seen a woman before?' or 'This is your first time isn't it?'. Might get a few plasma members on her back but she would just point it out that 'they did it too.' This could result in Ghetsis throwing a major bitch-fit and maybe put her in Exile on Liberty Garden.

All for shits'n'giggles.

"Nah, not worth it." She fell on her singles bed with a sigh. She turned to gaze on her white egg that was laying on the pillow next to her, containing her Pokémon that she had lost.

"_One of the feathers were lying in front of me, so I thought this would make Touko happy right?"_

Touko eyes softened as she brought the egg closer to her and held it close to her heart.

"_No Touko, I ordered some grunts to take the feather to Necterne City and make it into this egg."_

'Reshiram.' Her thoughts were soft and kind, like his smile when they were on they were on the Ferris Wheel together. What happened to that N? The innocent soul? Not this pathetic pompous creep brat. She narrowed her eyes in disgust, and her body tensed in frustrastion.

"_S-so Touko, does this mean you don't hate me anymore?"_

"Stupid N." She sighed, her features relaxed as she petted her baby. She felt so content, so safe here with the egg. Nothing mattered more then this precious thing. She was sad for everyone, their Pokémon being taken and released. She thought about her mother, and where she was. Her thoughts went to Serperior who obviously been released by now, then went to Belle and Cherren.

She felt tears protruding from her eyes at the thought of Belle and her Pokémon being separated. She loved Pokémon more than life itself. Once Oshawatt joined her team they were always together, now as a Samurott Touko couldn't imagine anything separating them. And then there was Cherren, his Pokémon trusted and loved him more than he did love them. She couldn't understand why, he was a sore loser and would always scold them to do better, and make them train like a Vigoroth.

She smiled sadly, thinking about her friends made a couple tears fall from her eyes. She started to think about her mom more. She wondered if she was safe at home, if she was lonely without me and her Delcatty around to keep her company. She started to miss her mom's laugh and smile, her scolding and the arguments that they shared. She missed her mom, but now she didn't have her anymore.

She didn't have her Whimmscott to cuddle with, no Scrafty to tease and joke with, no Litwick to help her see at night, no Swoobat to girl out and eat berries with, no Tortouga to swim with, and no Surpiorior to do anything with. All of her best friends, taken and gone.

No more Cherren to tease her and say that she will never surpass. No more Belle to giggle and laugh with.

No one.

She held the egg closer as she let out a heart retching sob and wiped her eyes from the tears that were falling from her face. Once her face was dry from tears she looked at the egg with such love and care.

The only thing that she had to her name, the only thing that she was allowed to keep. She was going to have a baby. Something that would stay with her, something that she'd have to raise and take care of. Something that would need her, and want her company.

She wasn't alone anymore.

Suddenly she felt anticipation. A smile tugged her lips as she kicked her legs giddily.

She was going to be a mother! To a Pokémon but still, a mother no less.

She giggled and held to the egg to her heart once more; hoping the baby inside will hear the soft thumps and jump out. She wishes that it will hatch soon, maybe a lullaby will help?

She cleared her throat softly.

"_I'd say that you'd make a perfect_

_Angel in the snow,_

_Well crush down the way you are,_

_You better stop before it goes too far._

Touko's eyes softened at the reality of the words.

_Don't you know that I love you._

_Sometimes I feel like_

_Only a whole still lie_

_I fell down here, to lie beside you."_

She sighed and decided that the song wasn't the perfect choice until she felt the jump a bit. Touko's eyes widen and her face shined brilliantly with a smile as she cuddled the egg.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

Touko groaned frustratingly, "Your already in the room, might as well come in here." She yelled sourly.

"Sorry dear." A woman's giggle was sounded along with a shut of a door.

Touko blinked in confusion and sat up, pulling the egg in her lap as she did so, and stare at the woman before her.

"Who the devil are you?" Touko questioned hotly to the pink haired woman.

The woman giggled, "I am Anthea, one of the goddesses that you met before." A rosy smile blossomed on her bubbly face.

Any defensive posture that she held was relaxed. This woman was one of the goddesses? Next to Concordia? They are so… different.

"Looks like lord N had given you his present?" she asked softly drawing closer to Touko.

Touko held the egg tighter in her arms, eyeing the pink woman worriedly, "How do you know about this?"

"Already attached I see," The woman chuckled kindly, making Touko blush a bit, "Who do you think was in charge of taking the feather to Necterene City to get its DNA read and made into this Egg?"

"B-but N said Plasma members were sent to-"

"Oh _please_!" Anthea interrupted, huffing a disapproving look, "The only reason the members were around was because I needed someone to watch and guard me from rebels. The only thing a grunt is useful for is a good butt kissing." Anthea laughed.

Touko cocked her head in awe and smiled, but it wasn't long before she replayed what the goddess just said, "What rebels? The people who are fighting for their Pokémon?" She questioned.

Anthea just waved her hand, "Just some stragglers who don't believe in milord's rule." She sighed in thought, "People still believe that Pokemon like to be in the cramped space."

"What if they don't mind it?" Touko asked.

Anthea just smiled at the girl, "Dear, Pokémon don't _like _being a little ball to be released any time their trainer wants, they tolerate it because of the love that they have for their Partner."

"You understand that Pokémon want to be with their trainers." Touko stated quietly, "Then why go along with this? All of this if you know that taking a Trainer's Pokémon means everything to both Pokémon and Partner?"

"We are trying to keep Pokémon in a safe world where there is nothing to fear for all Pokémon alike. Any abuse that a Pokémon takes from its trainer will not be tolerated in this kingdom that Lord N is building." She sighed contently, "It really depends on the Pokémon really."

"What?" Touko was still confused about the subject itself.

"If the Pokémon loves its trainer and is loyal, even if it's released it will stay by its Partner, but if the Pokémon is badly mistreated it could leave without turning back."

"The Pokémon are being given a choice, to stay and live with their trainers without anything to force them or they could leave and live their life as Pokémon?" Touko was surprised, the way Ghetsis and N preached about 'Pokémon Liberation' made them seem insane! But hearing it from Anthea, it's like it all made sense.

It's good to not have other people's opinions shoved down your throat, it was almost… refreshing.

"We are not bad people my dear Touko." Touko looked up to Anthea who was now sitting at the foot of her bed, looking up at her with kind mother like eyes, "We want what is best for Lord N's friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes the Pokémon." She smiled sadly, "Lord N… never had any human friends growing up, so all he had was his Zorua to be around." Anthea smile became happy again, "That's why I am so happy that you're here Touko."

"Excuse me?"

"I know, I know what milord did but he is good at heart. Though he is also a kid at heart, so he can seem…" She wandered off thinking of a word.

"Spoiled?" Touko offered.

"Yes he is kind of Spoiled," Anthea giggled, "He just wants what he wants, while what he wants is for you to enjoy your stay here."

Touko rolled her eyes, "You're saying like I want to be here."

"Well you will be here for the time being, Sage Ghetsis' orders."

'So formal.' Her innerself snorted.

" But I did disobey him a tiny itsy bit though," Anthea squeeked, "I thought it would be nicer for you to be in one of the castles guest rooms instead of the cells that Sage Ghetsis told the grunts to put you in." She giggled.

Touko giggled, Anthea was infectious when it came to her giggles, "You're bad."

"Just and itsy bit."

"No I mean you're just awful."

"Thank you." Anthea stood up and bowed for Touko, as if she won some sort of award. She stopped and smiled, "I just hope it's up to your expectations."

"Believe me, it does. This place is like a hotel, except there are no cute little mints on my pillow and its clean." Touko said flatly.

Anthea laughed, "Well then I hope you are hungry, because dinner is sitting outside this door." She sang as she walked over to the sliding door, which opened to reveal a silver tray with a big silver pallet that you would only see in movies. She rolled it up to Touko and smiled, "I hope you like it."

Touko scooted, egg still in her lap, up to the edge of the bed. She lifted the silver lid to reveal spaghetti and meatballs, with a sprinkle of parmesan cheese.

Touko's mouth was literally watering as she grabbed her fork dug right in. When she took the first bite, she hummed in pleasure.

"Enjoy my dear Touko." Anthea walked right over to Touko and kissed her forehead lovingly. Touko was taken aback but before she could say muffled goodbye with a mouth full of food, Anthea was gone and out of the room.

Touko was a little disappointed at her leaving, but just shrugged and smiled to herself as she continued eating, humming her baby's lullaby as she stroked its shell.

She'll be back to get the trey.

_Time Skip_

N's face was sore, and his body was heavy.

He was walking down the hall after talking with Anthea.

She absolutely loved Touko. She gushed about her nonstop, saying that she is cute, quiet and a good listener. She believes what she thinks is right and is good hearted.

"_What I expect from a hero!"_ were here exact words.

She had to leave with Concordia and the Sages to prepare a big speech that N himself had to give by the end of the week, so she asked a nearby Plasma Grunt that if they could go fetch Touko's trey. N heard the request and asked Anthea if he could do it.

"Would you like to get Touko's trey milord?" Anthea giggled.

The king accepted eagerly to the request and was on his way. Now he was standing in front of Touko's room taking a deep breath and opened the sliding door.

There was no one in the central room.

"She must have found the room then." N said to himself softly, pleased that his Touko was smart enough to find the room.

As he walked in the room his heart skipped a beat.

Touko was lying on the bed, covers under her body, knees up to her stomach and arms latched on to the egg for warmth.

She looked positively _adorable_.

N shook his head with a smile and walked near her. He pushed the trey to the side a bit so that he could get a good look at his Touko.

She was shivering, that was certain. So he quietly and softly took the covers from under her and pulled them down. Touko started to move in her slumber, her legs twisting a bit to get comfortable, causing the trim of her gown to ride up mid thigh. N blushed and coughed a bit to ignore impure thoughts as he covered Touko with the blanket.

As he tucked her in, he watched as she nuzzled the egg affectionately.

He smiled and leaned down to whisper in Touko's ear.

"Im glad you like it, my Touko" he whispered before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

N stood up straight and took hold of the trey. He walked out of her room elated and happy.

So he started to sing.

"_Don't you know that I love you?_

_Sometimes I feel tired,_

_Only a cold still tried,_

_Only a frozen still I,_

_That fell down here_

_To lay beside you."_

* * *

><p>Well that was Angel in the Snow by Elliot Smith. If I got the lyrics wrong I apologize. I would like some feedback. As a previous reviewer stated as nitpicking, I do not mind at all so thank you very much. (btw I LOVE to nitpick, Im so awful and bad about it. In a mean way.)<p>

I kinda feel obligated to write this because I am so bored while waiting for stories to update. Eden was something a friends and I read together so when the Author of Eden said shed update late I decided to do this little thing to keep my friend entertained while I keep myself busy.

Thank you guys so much for reading my story. I will update as soon as I can! BAI BAI!


End file.
